


Avanzada

by miruru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 15 de Fictober 2020 - Las noches eran extrañas en el puesto de avanzada. Escondidos en el bosque, sólo cuando la situación lo permitía, encendían una hoguera y se acurrucaban alrededor del fuego. Se dividían en grupos, unos se mantenían despiertos para hacer guardia y los otros dormían a ratos, lo que su maltrecho y alertado cerebro les permitía. Aunque hacía frío, Steve sólo lo sentía por el rostro, que a ratos se le enfriaba.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Avanzada

Las noches eran extrañas en el puesto de avanzada. Escondidos en el bosque, sólo cuando la situación lo permitía, encendían una hoguera y se acurrucaban alrededor del fuego. Se dividían en grupos, unos se mantenían despiertos para hacer guardia y los otros dormían a ratos, lo que su maltrecho y alertado cerebro les permitía. Aunque hacía frío, Steve sólo lo sentía por el rostro, que a ratos se le enfriaba. Sus compañeros, en cambio, se habían metido en sus acolchados sacos y se habían tapado hasta la cabeza. 

Después de una ronda de reconocimiento por los alrededores, el capitán tomó asiento en una piedra y observó unos segundos las llamas. Aquella quietud le enervaba. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento algo explotaría y se iría todo al carajo. Sus ojos se perdieron en la figura durmiente de Bucky y torció la boca. Seguía siendo su amigo, lo sabía por sus frases, su manera de hablar y su apariencia, pero, al mismo tiempo, a ratos tenía la impresión de que era otra persona totalmente diferente. La guerra había cambiado a Bucky y lo entendía. Pero tenía la impresión de que la tortura tras la batalla de Azzano se había llevado un pedazo de su alma. Quería hablarlo con él, pero nunca encontraba el momento de hacerlo. O bien estaba ocupado con mil cosas, o bien él dormía, o bien tenía demasiado miedo para hacerlo. No quería comprobar qué tan roto estaba, aunque eso sonara egoísta.

— Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz a su lado en un suave susurro. 

Pegó un respingo y observó a su interlocutor. Dum Dungan le examinaba con media sonrisa paternal, o quizás era que el bigote le daba esa apariencia. Carraspeó y se recolocó en su lugar, incómodo.

— Es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños.

— Sólo está desgastado por la guerra, capitán. Estará bien. Una vez todo esto acabe, le tomará tiempo, pero saldrá de ello y volverá a ser como era. Más o menos.

— ¿Y si no llega a entonces?

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero tienes que darle el beneficio de la duda. El sargento Barnes se está esforzando y nos está sacando de muchos apuros. No podemos prescindir de él. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asintió y devolvió la mirada a su amigo. Eso era quizás lo peor: saber que aunque quizás la única manera de acabar de salvar su alma era sacarlo de ahí, no podía hacerlo sin poner en riesgo la misión. Y ahí, el Capitán América y Steve Rogers entraban en un conflicto irremediable.


End file.
